dagorhir_battle_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hounds of War
'And battle was met, with the blowing of horns and the baying of the Hounds.' The Hounds of War is a a unit in the Rivendell Chapter. A fantasy inspired unit, loosely based off of historical Ireland during the Viking invasions. Unit Details What follows is a section of the Hounds' code of conduct. A Hound shall behave honorably on and off the field, and represent his or her unit in such a way as not to shame their unit mates. A Hound shall always obey their commander. On and off the field. A Hound shall not leave his fellows unprotected on the field of battle. Rankings Bondsmen/Pups: New recruits, under the training and guidance of a Senior Dog for no less than 6 months. Must have the minimum of two blue swords and one shield. Must wear the unit colors or insignia in some form at all times while at events, as well as their bond bags. After filling their bond bag and acquiring their braids, Bonders may petition for their trial. Hound: Have served their minimum six months and re-pledged, and have filled their bond bags. The Hound insignia shall be prominently displayed on their garb. Possesses above minimum garb. Are proficient in line fighting as well as field maneuvers. Takes orders from his or her Warhound on and off the field while at events and practices. Will be responsible for the guidance and training of Bondsmen as they are assigned to them. This rank can be held by fighters as well as Non-coms Warhound: Is directly responsible for 2-5 Hounds at any given time. Gives orders on and off the field. Has a minimum of veteran level garb. Shall wear any armor they posses on the battle field. Gives pointers on how to improve to both Dogs and Bondsmen. Huntsmen: Leads his or her chapter in all ways, on and off the battle field. Is directly responsible for the Warhounds and reports to the other Huntsmen and the Dane. Keeps a log of all recruitment and training. Organizes his Kennels chore/volunteer list for events, as necessary. Must meet the minimum requirements of an Warhound. Dane: Must meet the minimum requirements of a Huntsmen. Must have Exceptional garb. Is responsible for the unit as a whole and has final say on disciplinary action and recruitment. Strives to be the embodiment of the units goals and mentality. Unit Discipline Anyone in the unit refusing to follow reasonable orders, or acting in a disrespectful or malicious manner will be assigned camp chores and volunteer duties in either the unit encampment, or allies camps. Any hound who feels that another is in breach of the codes of conduct may report it to their ranking official. There is an open door policy with all officers. and their will be no reprisals for reporting a superior to another officer. If a fighter from another unit complains about any hounds honor there will be a discussion with that hound. Repeated offenses will be cause for demotion. If demotion doesn't resolve the issue, the hound will be suspended from the unit. If the outsider can't remember or couldn't tell who committed the offense their will be a unit meeting to discuss it. All unit members will be under a three strikes rule. Two breaks of the codes of conduct shall result in demotion, a third will be cause for suspension. Anyone caught stealing or assaulting someone shall be immediately expelled from the unit and banned from returning, without exception. Definitions Bondbag: Bondbags are little leather sacks, like medicine bags, that a bondsman wears and it acts as a tally book of 'achievements'. Your Dogs give you tokens signifying a new achievement or skill that they think is worthy of promotion and when you get enough together you fill your bag. Braids: The braids signify different sections of learning. One is for learning/writing the lore of the unit and the 'world' that its set in, one is for learning battle skills, or a/s skills if a noncom, and one for campaign experience by attending three or more inter-realm events. History None. Lore None. Category:Unit Category:Ohio Category:Midwest